


To Take

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jenova will accept him.





	To Take

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to child abuse/past sexual abuse. "In that case (mwahaha) I request something with Sephiroth *GASP* with women." - usagivindaloo
> 
> Originally posted June 29, 2006. ~~My, I thought I was clever with this...~~

He could remember, vaguely in the darkest, fuzziest parts of his memory, the feeling of female hands on his body, touching him and trying to coax pleasure from his unwilling body. Tests. Things that hadn't needed to be done. Of all the reactions studied, that was by far the worst. Routine humiliation...

Her voice, now, clear in his head, telling him to touch her body and to take whatever pleasure he desired. They belonged together, after all, entwined in bliss. Yes, damn, she was almost warm, wet, all the things that prickled in his mind as going with the experiments.

But she was so much more. 

And if she was his mother, she should be glad to accept his body in hers.


End file.
